Embarass Enjolras Day
by LadyEponineGranger
Summary: All of Les Amis and Cosette and Marius are on winter break. They are all gathered around and telling stories of Enjolras days since he was 10 until his mow at age 21. Enjolras is really annoyed and he is also being humiliated. Gavroche is having fun at all these stories of Enjolras. Courferyac and Grantaire are enjoying it. Shippings are Masette and Enjonine. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN Note: I know that Enjolras may be out of character. Oh and there may be some Enjonine but their definitely will be some Masette.

It was the winter break from school and Joly, Jehan, Enjolras, Courferyac, Combeferre, Grantaire, Gavroche, Feuilly, Cosette, Muschietta, and Eponine were in Cosette's house in the Canadian woods. They had decided that they would take a break from school and dragged Eponine and Enjolras to the house. They were now on the couches and talking. Suddenly Courferyac said "Remember that time when Enjolras was ten and got his first detention in middle school." Enjolras started turning the same shade of red as his jacket. Eponine then said "What happened I really want to know." Enjolras said "We are not telling that story." Courferyac said "We aren't but I am."

_Enjolras and Combeferre were walking to school together. They were about to start walking when Enjolras' father called him back in. Enjolras said "Don't wait for me you'll be late. " Enjolras' father asked him what the capital of Turkey was. Enjolras said "The capital of Turkey is Istanbul, sir." His father replied "Good, son"_

_Now his father was inspecting his son's uniform. Even though his son's school doesn't have uniforms. Enjolras' father insisted that his son wear dress pants, a white buttoned up long-sleeved shirt, a blazer, and a tie. His father than noticed that his son's shirt wasn't tucked. Afterwards he tucked in his son's shirt and the tightened his son's tie. Enjolras then whined and said "Father please none of the other boys have to wear this and my tie is too tight." Enjolras' father the replied "Other school boys don't wear uniforms but respectable boys do and your tie is loose compared to older boys' ties." Then Enjolras' stopped and practically yelled "Why are you wearing sneakers when you should be wearing dress shoes?" Enjolras replied "I thought that since I was going on a field trip today that I could wear something comfortable since we're going to be running around." Enjolras' father said "Just go and change into your shoes and go to school I will deal with you later." Enjolras then just ran off after he put on his shoes because he was going to be late for school._

_At School_

_Enjolras arrived with 5 minutes to spare his cheeks were flushed red. Combeferre ran up to him and said "Where were you? Class starts in 5 minutes and Monsieur Jacqueus is in a really bad mood." Enjolras said "My father wanted to inspect my clothes. Sorry." Then they started walking to class together. The school bullies, Jacques and Luc stopped them and Jacques said mockingly "Here comes perfect prince Enjolras." Enjolras' face was bright red and then he said through clenched teeth "I am not a perfect and I am not a prince." Before they could start fighting their teacher said "Boys, get I here it's almost time to go on the field trip." They all went into the classroom but Jacques whispered "I will get you later perfect boy." Monsieur Jacqueus said "Boys we are now going to get on the bus. Your partners will be Nicholas Courferyac and Marius Pontmercy, Richard Grantaire and Julien Combeferre, Jean Prouvaire and Paul Joly, and finally Luc Javert, Jacques Jacqueus and Alaine Enjolras. Luc snickered and said "Guess you're with us Alaine."_

_On the bus_

_Luc said "Why do you wear all these formal clothes?" Enjolras didn't respond he just squirmed in his seat. Then Jacques said "Does your daddy make you wear these clothes." Then they started messing up Enjolras' hair. Suddenly Enjolras couldn't take it anymore he just lashed out on Luc and punched him straight in the jaw. Luc cried out in pain. Then their teacher came over to see what was going on. He gasped and said "For shame, Alain Enjolras. Say you're sorry to Luc." Enjolras replied "No, I won't Monsieur." Combeferre and Courferyac both said "Professor, he was provoked." Monsieur Jacqueus yelled "Silence, now Enjolras say sorry or I will turn this bus around and take us all back to school and you will get a detention." Enjolras said in a defiant voice "NO." Following his promise their teacher turned the bus around and brought them back to school. Most of the students there were mad at Enjolras and they were really annoyed. In the meantime Enjolras was hyperventilating and freaking out he said "How will my father react and he's already angry at me for wearing sneakers and not dress shoes." Courferyac told him "Maybe you can tell him that you were doing extra credit." Combeferre said "You shouldn't lie to your own father." Grantaire said "But you also don't want to be punished. I'm glad my parents aren't so strict." Jehan said "In my opinion you should tell him calmly what happened." Joly said "Marius what do you think Enjolras should do." Marius said "You should just say the truth." Then the bell rang signaling that school ended and that detention was about to start. Enjolras said "I guess I will tell the truth."_

_After Detention_

_Enjolras was walking home but at the same time shaking. When Enjolras reached his home he was debating whether or not to open the door. It turns out Enjolras didn't have to decide because his father dragged him inside. Enjolras' father yelled "What are you doing here so late." Enjolras lied and said "I was working on an extra credit project with Alistair Combeferre." Enjolras' father replied "You liar I got a call from your teacher and he said you got into a fight with Inspector Javert's son Luc." Enjolras said "I'm sorry, sir." Enjolras' father said "Sorry is not going to be enough this time. I have been too soft on you my son. From now on I expect you to get straight A's to wear real suits every single day." Enjolras said "But father I won't cause any more trouble I promise. Enjolras' father said "I'm doing this to help you now go to your room."_

Enjolras' face was bright red. Courferyac said "That was the first time Enjolras ever got in trouble. Eponine couldn't stop laughing but in between laughs said "You… had… to… wear… suits… every… day… when… you… were… ten… Is that why you are always so uptight." Everyone simultaneously said "Yes." Grantaire said "Our Enjy wanted to make his father really proud of him." Enjolras said "That is not the reason I am so uptight." Courferyac interrupted and said "So you admit you are uptight." Enjolras glared and said "No and now I don't care what my father thinks of me." Combeferre said "Then why do you always wear formal clothes and want to get the best grades." Enjolras was left speechless. Gavroche just kept laughing and pointing at Enjolras. Eponine said "Well now we know why our dear Apollo is so mean." She then stuck out her tongue at Enjolras and said "Was there ever a time when you got less than an A in class. Enjolras said "Not that I recall." Combeferre said "Wasn't there that time." Enjolras moaned. Courferyac said "Yeah when Enjolras was 12 and he got a B and totally flipped." Enjolras said "We are not telling that story." Grantaire said "We aren't but I am."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Courferyac, Combeferre, and Enjolras were in the middle of their finals in middle school. The rest of Les Amis had finished yesterday. Courferyac didn't study at all and filled out the bubbles in the shape of a car and wrote the essay on the history of hair gel. Combeferre had breezed through the exam and was now reading a book on Cicero. Enjolras was still working on his exam and was on the essay. The question was "Why was the Roman empire demolished? " Enjolras went off into a rant about how the monarchy in Rome was terrible and led to its downfall. The bell rang and Courferyac ran screaming "Freedom "from the classroom. Combeferre and Enjolras passed up their test and walking calmly walked to Café Musain. When they were there Grantaire, Courferyac, Joly, Bossuet, Bahorel, Jehan, and Marius were already at the café. Grantaire was already on his third cup of coffee. Joly was lecturing Grantaire on how coffee would damage his health when he was older. Grantaire just ignored him. Combeferre started going into a discussion on Dante with Jehan. Enjolras decided that he could relax since he had finished his exam. Even though he was relaxing he was still pale because he would get his test grade in an hour. Enjolras really wanted to impress his father with his fantastic grades. Combeferre came over and waved his hands over Enjolras' face and declared that he was being unstable. Bahorel came over and slapped Enjolras. Enjolras wasn't even paying the slightest attention. Bahorel said "This is bad." Grantaire then came over and spilled his drink drenching Enjolras head to toe. Enjolras stood up and said "My dad is going to going to kill me. Why can't you drink your coffee somewhere else, Grantaire?" Combeferre came over and said "It's not his fault. You looked pale and didn't react even if Bahorel slapped you." Enjolras looked ashamed and mumbled "Sorry Grantaire." Then suddenly everyone's phones beeped and Combeferre said "Great it's the tests." Everyone except Enjolras took out their phones to check their grades. Combeferre said " I got all A's." Courferyac said "Not bad I got a B in everything except one A." Grantaire and Bahorel high fived and said "All C's we didn't fail." Joly said "All B's except an A in Health." Jehan said "All B's except an A in Language Arts." Marius said "All B's." Bossuet said "All B's." They then noticed Enjolras was shaking. They asked "Did you check your grades yet." Enjolras shook his head. Combeferre took out Enjolras' phone and looked at his grades. He whispered to Courferyac "This isn't good." Courferyac looked around and said "Courferyac said "Enjolras you might want to take a look at this." Enjolras looked only and noticed that he had straight A's except for one B. Enjolras started shaking and said "I'm a complete failure" over and over again. Combeferre started saying its okay you're doing perfectly. Courferyac said "if it will make you feel better I have a girl who is just you type." Joly said "Stop shaking. Oh no you have a seizure I need some help." Bossuet held Joly and then took him outside. Jehan started spouting some poetry. Then Marius started singing Lean on Me. Enjolras stopped shaking because Grantaire waved the French flag in front of him. Enjolras stopped shaking. Combeferre asked "Why do you freak put when you get a B. In fourth grade when you got B you didn't care." Enjolras gulped and said "I want to make my dad proud. That's why I wear these uncomfortable clothes and get perfect grades. Now that I have a B my dad will ground me for the rest of the summer. Enjolras' father opened the door and said "Alain you are coming home with me now." Enjolras stood up and was dragged out by his father. Enjolras said "Bye. See you next year. "While in his father's car he could only hear the fuming of his father's breathe. Enjolras felt buzzing in his pocket and knew his friend's were looking for him. Then it was too late and he had arrived home and his father told him to wait in his office. That they were going to have a little chat. Enjolras went upstairs. Two minutes later his father walked up the stairs and he had a few textbooks in his hand. Enjolras braced himself for hat was to come. Enjolras 'father said "I read your grades today. I am very disappointed." He continued by saying I have decided on a punishment for you. Since you have failed to meet my expectations." Enjolras said "I'm sorry sir for causing you this disappointment." Enjolras' father said "Your punishment will be that you will be grounded for the rest of summer. You will wake up promptly at 8 A.M put on your school clothes then report to your Latin teacher. After you will have breakfast for half an hour. Later you will report to your history teacher. At 10:30 you will go to your math teacher since you did well in math. At 11 you will go to your manners teacher for three hours. At 2 you will have an hour lunch. Then you will go to your Greek teacher. The last class of the day will be Hebrew. I have instructed all of your teachers to give you an hour homework each night. Also your bedtime will be at 10 p.m. Now since you will be doing all your homework by hand you will not be needing your phone, IPad, or laptop. Since I still need to address some problems. The first being since teachers don't work on Sundays you will be accompanying me to the office all day. The second being since you have friends I will contact them and tell them your punishment and the reason why you can't leave this house. Now will this be happening any time soon?" Enjolras breathed and said "Yes sir this will not be happening again." Enjolras said "Good now go to your room." In the meantime Les Amis were trying to contact Enjolras. Combeferre said "I've never seen his dad that angry." Courferyac said "I just got a text from Enjolras. It said that he is on punishment and will not be able to play with us." Courferyac then explained the punishment. Combeferre said "Poor kid I wonder when he will eat dinner." They all went their separate ways but since Courferyac and Combeferre live on the same street they walked together. Then Enjolras 'house appeared and they saw Enjolras reading a Latin book and near tears. Combeferre called and said "Enjolras do you hear us." Enjolras said sadly "Yeah." Courferyac said "Mate we can't hang out with you so we'll talk to you a little bit each day." Enjolras spent the entire summer in his house studying and doing his homework. He was kept from turning into his father because Combeferre and Courferyac kept him sane._ Eponine was laughing and said "Maybe I should be that hard on Gavroche. Gavroche looked near tears and was curled up in fetal position on Courferyac's lap. Marius said "Was that the summer I thought Enjolras was avoiding me." Everyone rolled their eyes and said "Yes." Courferyac smiled and said "Sadly Enjolras' father can't ground him anymore. We don't have an excuse to party long all night." Enjolras looked like a tomato partly out of embarrassment and the other out of anger and said "You partied while I was gone." Courferyac said "Chillax dude you were studying s we decided to take advantage." Enjolras said "I was under more stress than any 12 year old boy should have." Eponine muttered "At least you didn't get beaten daily." Enjolras stood speechless. Suddenly a packet arrived and in that packet there was a karaoke machine. Courferyac and Grantaire said "We are going to have a karaoke night." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in soooo long. I also want to send a shout out to all my reviewers because they inspired a few of these songs. On with the stories.

Enjolras said "No! I'd rather hear Marius write poems with Jehan." Courferyac said "Ok, if everyone but you says they want to play you have to play." Combeferre asked "Who wants to play?" Everyone raised their hands. Enjolras muttered "Ok." Courferyac said "Ok we will have three rounds. First round will be solos. The second round will be a duet with anyone and people can do as many as they want but with different people. The third will be a group song boys versus girls." Combeferre said "The first to go will be Cosette because she probably is the least shy of all of us." Cosette said "I will sing Young And Beautiful by Lana Del Rey."

[Verse 1]

I've seen the world

Done it all

Had my cake now

Diamonds, brilliant

And Bel Air now

Hot summer nights, mid July

When you and I were forever wild

The crazy days, city lights

The way you'd play with me like a child

[Chorus]

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

[Verse 2]

I've seen the world, lit it up

As my stage now

Channeling angels in the new age now

Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll

The way you play for me at your show

And all the ways I got to know

Your pretty face and electric soul

[Chorus]

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

[Bridge]

Dear lord, when I get to heaven

Please let me bring my man

When he comes tell me that you'll let him in

Father tell me if you can

Oh that grace, oh that body

Oh that face makes me wanna party

He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds

[Chorus]

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?

Marius said "My angel had the most beautiful voice." Eponine and Muschietta both said "The master has sung." Then Cosette said "Since I went first I get to choose who goes next. I choose Eponine." Eponine said "I don't really want to sing anymore." Enjolras said "Come on I bet you have the prettiest voice." Enjolras then thought "Why the hell did I just say that." Then Eponine said "Ok I will but don't laugh. I'm going to sing Because of You by Kelly Clarkson."

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

Enjolras and Combeferre said "Bravo Brava I loved it." They then turned beet red. Courferyac and Grantaire then took Eponine into a bear hug. Eponine then laughed and said "Thanks guys I really look up to Kelly Clarkson. She's so inspirational. Anyways now I really want Courferyac to sing a song. I have a feeling that he has something prepared for us." Courferyac then said "Yeah you guessed right I do have something planned. I am going to sing I'm Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO."

Yeah, yeah

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah

This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,

It's Redfoo with the big afro

And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow

[a reference to the 80's martial arts classic "The Last Dragon", where martial artists, having attained master status, start to glow when practicing their moves, and also get some special powers.]

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it [x2]

Yeah

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off

And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)

This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous

No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it [x2]

I'm sexy and I know it...

Check it out [x2]

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3]

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah

Do the wiggle man

I do the wiggle man

Yeah

I'm sexy and I know it

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!

Grantaire and Eponine said "That was awesome. You have a really good voice. I always knew you would sing that song." Courferyac then said "That song was for Jehan. I also get to choose who goes next. I choose my best buddy Gavroche." Gavroche said "I have the best song ever. I am going to sing If I ruled the World by Big Time Rush."

If I ruled the world, I'd throw all the money

In the air like confetti

If I ruled the world, every house got a DJ and a backyard party.

And I'd break all the borders down, when I shake the ground

If I ruled the world

I'd dream out loud

So everybody get up, up

Out of your seats

Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach

Jump up, up, up

On the beat singing "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! "

Up, up, out of your seats

Be who you are love is all you need

All of us Geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh! "

If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you [x2]

If you were my girl

You'd never have to worry about another thing, no

'Cause I'd rule the world, and you'd be right next to me

Running the show

We'd throw every rule in the book out and

Bring down the house

If you were my girl

We'd dream out loud

So everybody get up, up

Out of your seats

Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach

Jump up, up, up

On the beat singing "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! "

Up, up, out of your seats

Be who you are love is all you need

All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh! "

If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you [x2]

I'd be beating on my chest; I'm the king of the hill.

Iyaz and big time rush keepin' it real.

Magic carpets, girl we go wherever,

I ain't tryin' a run game, I ain't tryin' to be clever

Girl, I'm'ma be the king, and you'll be the queen.

Going a hundred miles an hour,

Girl, we runnin' the streets.

And if the cops ever try and pull us over,

We tell them "Hey, Mr. Officer, we own ya! "

If I ruled the world

Here we go, here we go...

So everybody get up, up

Out of your seats

Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach

Jump up, up, up

On the beat singing "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! "

Up, up, out of your seats

Be who you are love is all you need

All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh! "

If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you [x5]

I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you, if I ruled the world.

Eponine exclaimed "I didn't know that my baby brother had such an awesome voice." Courferyac said "I really liked that song it was the best song I've heard in ages." Everyone carried Gavroche to the couch and then brought him ice cream. Then Gavroche said " I want our marble man to sing for us." Courferyac said "Finally." Enjolras said "I really don't want to bit I am a man of my word. I'm going to sing This Is War by Thirty Seconds to Mars."

A warning to the people,

The good and the evil,

This is war.

To the soldier, the civilian,

The martyr, the victim,

This is war.

It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,

The moment to live and the moment to die,

The moment to fight, the moment to fight

To fight, to fight, to fight!

To the right, To the left

We will fight to the death!

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

From the last to the first

To the right, To the left

We will fight to the death!

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world!

A warning to the prophet,

The liar, the honest,

This is war.

To the leader, the pariah,

The victor, the messiah,

This is war.

It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,

The moment to live and the moment to die,

The moment to fight, the moment to fight,

To fight, to fight, to fight!

To the right, To the left

We will fight to the death!

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

From the last to the first

To the right, To the left

We will fight to the death!

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world!

I do believe in the light

Raise your hands into the sky

The fight is done, the war is won

Lift your hands toward the sun

Toward the sun

Toward the sun

Toward the sun

The war is won

To the right, To the left

We will fight to the death!

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

From the last to the first

To the right, To the left

We will fight to the death!

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world!

A brave new world

The war is won

The war is won

A brave new world

Everyone grabbed Enjolras and said "The marble man sings who knew." Courferyac said "When he was little he used to take singing lessons because his dad made him." Enjolras said "You promised you wouldn't tell." Eponine said "If you can sing maybe you can dance." She grabbed Enjolras and pulled him into an embrace and started dancing or swaying in more specific terms. Enjolras was blushing red and thinking "I can't like Eponine. She doesn't like anyone. I also have to focus on school." Enjolras was trying to win the war in his brain but he couldn't and eventually found the courage to kiss Eponine. Eponine ran away and said "Enjolras I think you need to calm down." Enjolras blushed and said "I guess Grantaire should go next." Grantaire said "Since our marble man is experiencing rejection I will sing World So Cold by Three Days Grace."

I never thought

I'd feel this

Guilty and I'm

Broken down inside

Living with myself

Nothing but lies

I always thought

I'd make it

But never knew I'd

Let it get so bad

Living with myself

Is all I have

I feel numb

I can't come to life

I feel like

I'm frozen in time

Living in a

World so cold

Wasting away

Living in a shell

With no soul

Since you've gone away

Living in a world so cold

Counting the days

Since you've gone away

You've gone away

Do you ever feel me

Do you ever look

Deep down inside

Staring at yourself

Paralyzed

I feel numb

I can't come to life

I feel like

I'm frozen in time

Living in a

World so cold

Wasting away

Living in a shell

With no soul

Since you've gone away

Living in a world so cold

Counting the days

Since you've gone away

You've gone away from me

I'm too young

To lose my soul

I'm too young

To feel this old

So long

I'm left behind

I feel like

I'm losing my mind

Do you ever feel me

Do you ever look

Deep down inside

Staring at your life

Paralyzed

Living in a

World so cold

Wasting away

Living in a shell

With no soul

Since you've gone away

Living in a world so cold

Counting the days

Since you've gone away

You've gone away

From me

I'm too young [x2]

Everyone stood up and said "That was awesome who knew a drunken cynic can sing so well." Eponine had calmed down and said "You seriously need to think about a career with music." Courferyac said "You seriously need to work on other songs like I will follow you into the dark." Grantaire said "Thank you ladies and gentlemen but I choose Combeferre to sing a song next." Combeferre said "I know all these songs are good especially yours Grantaire but I want to sing a peaceful song called Imagine by John Lennon."

Imagine there's no heaven

It's easy if you try

No hell below us

Above us only sky

Imagine all the people

Living for today...

Imagine there's no countries

It isn't hard to do

Nothing to kill or die for

And no religion too

Imagine all the people

Living life in peace...

You may say I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one

I hope someday you'll join us

And the world will be as one

Imagine no possessions

I wonder if you can

No need for greed or hunger

A brotherhood of man

Imagine all the people

Sharing all the world...

You may say I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one

I hope someday you'll join us

And the world will live as one

By that time Enjolras had come back to earth and said "That is a song that you would sing. I really enjoyed that it was good." Courferyac said "I really do think you were good." Combeferre than said "Thanks I choose Marius to sing the next song." Marius said "Ok I will sing Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars."

Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh

[Verse 1:]

Oh, her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shinin'

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Yeahh

I know, I know

When I compliment her she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so

Sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "

I say

[Chorus:]

When I see your face (face face...)

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile (smile smile...)

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

Yeah

[Verse 2:]

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay

You know I'll say

[Chorus:]

When I see your face (face face...)

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile (smile smile...)

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

The way you are

The way you are

Girl you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

[Chorus:]

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

Yeah

Cosette went up to Marius and gave him a very passionate kiss. Courferyac then said "OK you guys can kiss but choose the next person." Marius said "Sorry I choose Jehan to sing." Jehan said "I think I will sing Perfect Two by Auburn."

Oh, oh.

Yeah, yeah,

[Verse 1:]

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly

You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly

You can be the captain and I can be your first mate

You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick

You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split

You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'

Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

[Hook 1:]

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you 'cause boy you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need

[Hook 2:]

'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)

You're the straw to my berry (berry)

You're the smoke to my high (high)

And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)

[Chorus:]

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

[Verse 2:]

You can be the prince and I can be your princess

You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist

You can be the shoes and I can be the laces

You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser

You can be the pencil and I can be the paper

You can be as cold as the winter weather

But I don't care as long as we're together

[Hook 1:]

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you 'cause boy you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need

[Hook 2:]

'Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

[Chorus:]

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

[Bridge:]

You know that I'll never doubt ya

And you know that I think about ya

And you know I can't live without ya

I love the way that you smile

And maybe in just a while

I can see me walk down the aisle

[Hook 2:]

'Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

[Chorus:]

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

Courferyac said "You have an angelic voice." Jehan blushed and said "Thank you so much my love." Jehan also said "I choose Joly to sing next." Joly said "I am going to sing Lego House by Ed Sheeran."  
I'm gonna pick up the pieces,

And build a Lego house

If things go wrong we can knock it down

My three words have two meanings,

There's one thing on my mind

It's all for you

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm

If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind

I'll do it all for you in time

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, now

I'm gonna paint you by numbers

And colour you in

If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before

Now I'll surrender up my heart

And swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind

I'll do it all for you in time

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Don't hold me down

I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm

If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind

I'll do it all for you in time

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

[Album version ending:]

And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now

[Music video version ending:]

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind

I'll do it all for you in time

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now

Muschietta came up and said "That was awesome. I really liked it." Cossete and Eponine said "That was awesome." Jehan said "We really need to sing more awesome." Joly said "I choose Muschietta to sing next." Muschietta said "Thanks you really must believe in me. I'm going to sing Today Was a Fairytale By Taylor Swift."

Today was a fairytale

You were the prince

I used to be a damsel in distress

You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

I wore a dress

You wore a dark grey t-shirt

You told me I was pretty

When I looked like a mess

Today was a fairytale

Time slows down

Whenever you're around

Can you feel this magic in the air?

It must have been the way you kissed me

Fell in love when I saw you standing there

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

You've got a smile that takes me to another planet

Every move you make everything you say is right

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

All that I can say

Is now it's getting so much clearer

Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face

Today was a fairytale

Time slows down

Whenever you're around

But can you feel this magic in the air?

It must have been the way you kissed me

Fell in love when I saw you standing there

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

Time slows down

Whenever you're around

I can feel my heart

It's beating in my chest

Did you feel it?

I can't put this down

But can you feel this magic in the air?

It must have been the way you kissed me

Fell in love when I saw you standing there

It must have been the way

But can you feel this magic in the air?

It must have been the way you kissed me

Fell in love when I saw you standing there

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

Joly said "That was amazing I really enjoyed that song." Everyone agreed with him and Eponine and Cosette said "You really should love music." Muschietta said "I choose Feuilly because he is the only person that didn't do a solo yet." Feuilly said "I guess it is my turn so I will sing Where You Belong by Kari Kimmel."

If you're feeling down or weak

You can always count on me

I will always pick you up

Nothing's ever gonna change

Nothing's gettin' in my way

I will always hold you up

Anything

Come what may

Don't look back forget yesterday

Forget yesterday

[Chorus:]

It's not where you come from

It's where you belong

Nothin' I would trade

I wouldn't have it any other way

You're surrounded

By love and you're wanted

So never feel alone

You are home with me

Right where you belong

I know sometimes you're feeling lost

It's hard to find your place in it all

But you don't have to fear

Even when you mess up

You always got my love

I'm always right here

Oh, cause

Anything

Come what may

Don't look back forget yesterday

Forget yesterday (ay)

[Chorus]

Oooo Oooo (Oooo) [x2]

Don't matter where you've been

Oooo Oooo (Oooo) [x2]

You're here for a reason

Oooo Oooo (Oooo)

Nooo

[Chorus]

Everyone gave Feuilly a big hug and yelled "We are the champions." Courferyac reminded him that they still have to rounds. He said "I think we should repeat the same people in the same order." Everyone just smiled and went down to sit down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Enjolras said "Do we have to do two more rounds?" Courferyac said "OK we don't have to do the group songs instead we will do individual Disney songs." Everyone including Gavroche gave Enjolras a death stare. Combeferre said "I'm assuming Cosette and Marius will be going next." Cosette said "We will be singing L.O.V.E." Marius looked like he was about to die of embarrassment. Courferyac said "Start up the music."

"L-O-V-E"

L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very, very extraordinary

E is even more than anyone that you adore can

Love is all that I can give to you

Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you

L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very, very extraordinary

E is even more than anyone that you adore can

Love is all that I can give to you

Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you

Love was made for me and you

Love was made for me and you

Marius and Cosette then shared a very passionate kiss. Gavroche covered his eyes and said "Gross" Courferyac said the same thing except he added take it to the bedroom. Marius looked very sneaky and said "I choose Courferyac and Eponine to do a song together." Courferyac said 'I think our dear Eponine can handle me right?" Eponine said "In that case I think the song we are going to do is Good Time by Carly Rae Jepsen and Owl City." Combeferre said "Hit the music."

Whoa-uh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-uh-oh

It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed

What's up with this Prince song inside my head?

Hands up if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care

Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere

I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night

I'll wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time (Whooo)

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again

Checked out of my room, hit the ATM

Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night

I'll wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time (Whooo)

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when

It's always a good time then

Doesn't matter where

It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,

It's always a good time then

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time

Gavroche said 'That was awesome I wish that was real." Eponine said "Be happy for what you have." Gavroche pouted. Courferyac said "My turn to choose. I choose Eponine and Enjolras." Enjolras' whole face trued bright red. While Eponine said "I think we should sing Perfect for You from Next to Normal."

Our planet is poison,

The oceans, the air,

Around and beneath

And above you.

Um, Henry, that's true,

And I totally care—

I'm trying to tell you

I love you.

What?

Henry:

The world is at war,

Filled with death and disease—

We dance on the edge of destruction.

The globe's getting warmer

By deadly degrees—

And this is one fucked up seduction.

This planet is pretty much

Broken beyond all repair...

But one thing is working

If you're standing there.

Perfect for you...

I could be perfect for you.

I might be lazy, a loner,

A bit of a stoner—it's true.

But I might be perfect-

I'll make myself perfect...

Perfect for you.

You square all the corners,

I straighten the curves.

You've got some never, Henry,

And I'm just all nerves.

But even if everything else

Turns to dirt—

We'll be the one thing

In this world that won't hurt.

I can't fix what's fucked up,

But one thing I know I can do...

I can be perfect for you.

I can be perfect for you.

Perfect for you.

Cosette said "So is it official that you guys are a couple." Eponine said "We've been dating for a while so I just wanted to tell you in the best way possible song." Enjolras just blushed before the guys started teasing him. Courferyac said "I knew there was something p with you two." Gavroche said "I can't believe I might have a marble man in my family." Eponine said "I choose Muschietta and Joly to go next." Joly said "Muschietta and I have chosen Everything Has Changed."

All I knew this morning when I woke

Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.

And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago

Is green eyes and freckles in your smile

In the back of my mind making me feel right

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

And all my walls stood tall painted blue

And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies

The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,

Taking flight, making me feel right

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

And you'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why

I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.

And meet me there tonight

And let me know that it's not all in my mind.

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

All I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

All I know is we said, "Hello."

So dust off your highest hopes

All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed

All I know is a new found grace

All my days I'll know your face

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

"That was beautiful" said Cosette. Everyone clapped at Joly and Muschietta's performance. Muschietta said " I choose Little Gavroche to sing the next song with no one because he's just that good." Gavroche looked really excited he said "I'm going to sing Carry On by Fun because it described my life from a long time ago."

Well I woke up to the sound of silence

And cries were cutting like knives in a fist fight

And I found you with a bottle of wine

Your head in the curtains

And heart like the Fourth of July

You swore and said,

"We are not,

We are not shining stars."

This I know,

I never said we are

Though I've never been through hell like that

I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back

If you're lost and alone

Or you're sinking like a stone.

Carry on.

May your past be the sound

Of your feet upon the ground.

Carry on.

Carry on, carry on

So I met up with some friends at the edge of the night

At a bar off 75.

And we talked and talked about how our parents will die,

All our neighbours and wives.

But I like to think I can cheat it all

To make up for the times I've been cheated on.

And it's nice to know when I was left for dead

I was found and now I don't roam these streets,

I am not the ghost you are to me.

If you're lost and alone

Or you're sinking like a stone.

Carry on.

May your past be the sound

Of your feet upon the ground.

Carry on.

Whoa!

My head is on fire but my legs are fine.

After all they are mine.

Lay your clothes down on the floor,

Close the door, hold the phone,

Show me how no one's ever gonna stop us tonight.

'Cause here we are

We are shining stars

We are invincible

We are who we are

On our darkest day

When we're miles away

Sun will come

We will find our way home

If you're lost and alone

Or you're sinking like a stone.

Carry on.

May your past be the sound

Of your feet upon the ground.

Carry on.

Oooh.

Oooh.

Oooh.

Oooh.

Eponine ran up to Gavroche and smothered him with kisses. Everyone said "That Gavroche was the best singer out of all of them." In between Gavroche said "I choose Combeferre and Eponine to go next." Eponine said "We will be sing The Rain in Spain from My Fair Lady."

Servants Poor Professor Higgins!

Poor Professor Higgins! Night and day

He slaves away! Oh, poor Professor Higgins!

All day long On his feet; Up and down until he's numb;

Doesn't rest; Doesn't eat;

Doesn't touch a crumb! Poor Professor Higgins!

Poor Professor Higgins! On he plods Against all odds;

Oh, poor Professor Higgins! Nine p.m. Ten p.m.

On through midnight ev'ry night.

One a.m. Two a.m. Three...! Quit, Professor Higgins!

Quit, Professor Higgins! Hear our plea

Or payday we Will quit, Professor Higgins!

Ay not I, O not Ow, Pounding pounding in our brain.

Ay not I, O not Ow, Don't say "Rine," say "Rain"...

Eliza The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain!

Henry By George, she's got it! By George, she's got it!

Now, once again where does it rain? Eliza On the plain!

On the plain! Henry And where's that soggy plain?

Eliza In Spain! In Spain! The three

The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain!

The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain! Henry

In Hartford, Hereford, and Hampshire...?

Eliza Hurricanes hardly happen.

How kind of you to let me come! Henry

Now once again, where does it rain?

Eliza On the plain! On the plain! Henry

And where's that blasted plain?

Eliza In Spain! In Spain! The three

The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain!

The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain

Everyone congratulated Eponine and Combeferre. Enjoras looked jealous of Combeferre for singing with his girlfriend. Courferyac said "The last ones to go is our resident drunk, Grantaire and Feuilly." Grantaire had obviously had a few drinks and said "We will be singing Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen in a duet version." Feuilly nodded his head also a giveaway that he had a few drinks. Combeferre said "Hit the music."

I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where do you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

It's hard to look right

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

You took your time with the call,

I took no time with the fall

You gave me nothing at all,

But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal

Have foresight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it,

But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

It's hard to look right

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)

It's hard to look right

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

So call me, maybe!

Everyone clapped and laughed loudly. Once the clapping ended Courferyac said "Now to the Disney fandom." Everyone including Gavroche groaned loudly.

A/N: I know I haven't updated in over two weeks it's just that I couldn't think of any songs. Please send in ideas with Disney songs. I love all of my fans. Thank you so much for every single thing you've done for the story.


End file.
